


ghost of a rose

by LocketShoru



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AAverse, Anger-fic?, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/LocketShoru
Summary: The twin sirens, death itself, dancing. That's all they are, in the end.
Relationships: Pisces Surplice/Pisces Cloth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	ghost of a rose

**Author's Note:**

> This works best if you play [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAVNqBTEdjU). I know it's Nightcore. Leave me alone about my garbage music taste. Thanks to Tsukoyomi from the Aries Hell Group for holding a gun to me and making me write this in under twenty minutes.

Their glove rested on the other's tassets, nothing but dry anger through their entwined Cosmos. Nothing but lacing, lacerating ire as they stepped in tandem, circling, their right-side gauntlets clasped and entwined, steps in equal measure grace and fury.

Nothing but death itself dancing, metallic and beautiful and far more than human grace. They were not. They never had been; only illusion, metal, and shadow on their starlight air.

The orchestra could play their tragic song forever. They held steadfast to the other's gauntlet, pulling away from their tassets to spin them, once, twice, only resentment keeping them from separating.


End file.
